


color me blue.

by caspeter



Series: (i want you to be) happier. [8]
Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: 'tristan is a ginger' jokes because i will never forget nor forgive, F/M, Hair Dye, M/M, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspeter/pseuds/caspeter
Summary: Tristan and Lola bond over there one surefire common interest.





	color me blue.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Remind me again why you wanted me to do this?” Tristan laughed out, frowning down at his hands. Even though he’d used the gloves that had come with the dye, his forearms had somehow managed to become tinted with blue.

“ _ Because, _ ” Lola spoke, matter of factly, “now that you and Hunter are dating I  _ finally  _ have someone who I can trust won’t totally ruin my hair.”

“Oh yeah?” Tristan raised an eyebrow, “and how can you be so sure of that?”

“Please.” Tristan could see Lola roll her eyes in the mirror. “I  _ know _ that’s  _ not  _ your natural color, Tristan Milligan, don’t  _ even  _ try me.”

Tristan sighed dramatically as he separated parts of her hair and reached for the dye bottle. “Guilty as charged. Natural ginger here.”

Lola’s eyes lit up and Tristan groaned as she almost squealed. “ _ Oh my God!  _ I thought it was brown. You have to show me a photo now.”

“Uh, no.” 

“Well,” Lola grinned evilly, “I’ll just have to ask Miles or Hunter then.”

“Okay, first of all, Hunter has no photos, second of all, you tell that boyfriend of yours that if he shows you I’ll kill him in his sleep.”

Lola crossed her arms playfully. “Fine.” She huffed out. “But I’m not giving up.”

“Yeah, I know. Turn to the side for me?”


End file.
